Gabriel Hernandez
Gabriel Hernandez is a 17 year-old detective, and the son of the government scientest who invented portable teleportation. Description Hernandez works at the local police station as officer 3 in the Youth Detective Unit B-2. His father works for the governments science center and ended up founding a confidential teleportation project in the late 2020's. Events of Teleporter 0 Gabriel was given a cell phone which was capable of 4-5 teleports. When gabriel was called out to rescue a fellow officer, Nick who was pinned down and low on ammo when James was trying to steal his phone, James witnessed them teleport even though Gabriel attempted to escape James's sight before teleporting. James had already been hired by Vinny and Gabriel did not know James knew about teleportation prior to this event. Later on, Gabriel was given the Teleport V-1 teleportation wrist-mounted device (aka "the watch"), but with a very strict set of rules. this was later stolen by James Hampton. Events of the original Teleporter 1 Now hunting down James with the help of his A.I computer, LANA, he follows James and his new accomplice, Leo Harrison, and engages in 2 gunfights with them, resulting in the temporary death of James, and a bullet graze wound on Leo's leg. Much to Hernandez's anger, he did not recover the teleporter as Leo got away with it. In the rewrite of the film, James is only grazed by a bullet and Leo is unscathed, before they flee due to James' injuries. Events of Teleporter 2 (The events of teleporter 2 are no longer part of the main story as the Teleporter storyline has been rewritten to cancel out Teleporter 2, due to improvements) Some time Before the events in the film, Gabriels father told him he will no longer be given teleporter devices and the teleporters will no longer be going into Mass production and only a few would be made. also, Gabriel secretly took the 'Teleport V-2' prototype device without his father knowing. Later on, Gabriel and Nick are called out to gunshots heard in the nearby area. as they approach the house, they see Leo's new friend, Shay, running out of the house where the gunshots came from. as they secretly follow him, he leads them to where Leo is waiting for him. Gabriel is surprised to see that this suspect leads him straight to "one of the same guys who took the watch!" (Leo). A brief gunfight breaks out,and Gabriel drops the teleporter in Leo's sight. Nick and Gabriel teleport away due to the intensity of the fight, but Leo and Shay run up and get teleported with them. They end up in Gabriels house (except Leo and Shay who get De-toured to a supermarket). LANA tracks down Leo through Gabriels communication card with Leo took from Gabriels old phone. To Gabriels surprise, they are only a few houses away and approaching. A gunfight breaks out on Gabriels yard, later ending up in a public park (luckily with no witnesses). Shay kills Nick, and Gabriel kills Shay. Leo and Gabriel end up in a brief fist fight which Leo opts out of and grabs Gabriels gun. He loads the gun and shoots Gabriel twice, killing him. Personality Gabriel is quite a neutral-emotioned person but easily expresses frustration and anger. Gabriel enjoys his job and takes it seriously, but like mot people, gets annoyed when he has to work on a day off, such as in teleporter 0 when he is asked to assist Nick. He seems quite talkative when asked questions and replies with detailed answers. during Teleporter 2, he seems to put a lot more effort into bringing down Leo than he did in teleporter 1. During teleporter 3, he will be a very angry person and not talk much compared to his characters introduction in Teleporter 0. Trivia *He is portrayed by Dan Gabriel-Torres. *Some characters, including Gabriel, Nickolas, and Shay, all have their first names taken from their actors middle names, Dan's being 'Gabriel'. *Gabriels signature weapon is a Colt Series 70 Government Model (although the props used to portray Gabriels pistol are simply Colt 1911 airsoft guns) _MG_4098.JPG dan tele 0.jpg|"yes, i think i can handle it.." dan on camera.jpg|Gabriel on camera fab tele 0 shot.jpg|testing the Teleport V-1 wrist device dan torres tele 0.jpg|takin' off the hood tele 0 graded.jpg dan torres tele 0 (2).jpg dan torres tele 0.(1).jpg